The connective joints of mammals can be categorized as one of the following types:                (1) Fixed or structured joints such as those found in the plates of the skull;        (2) Amphiarthroidal or limited mobility joints such as those of the pelvis or sacroiliac; and        (3) Diarthroidal or Synovial joints. These joints are highly mobile consisting of, hinge, ball and socket, saddle or gliding joints; such as knee, hip, and carpal joints. These highly mobile joints have similar structures and components including, “the joint capsule,” this is the outer membrane, which encases the joint and connects one bone to the other. “The Synovium” is the inner lining of the joint capsule which secretes synovial fluid. Molecules of hyalauronic acid are responsible for the viscosity of the synovial fluid and play a crucial role in maintaining healthy cartilage and protecting the joint surface. Articular cartilage is a matrix of proteoglycans, chondrocytes, and collagen, which caps the articulating ends of the bones. Articular cartilage absorbs shock from mechanical forces and provides a viscous surface so that bone ends may glide easily across one another. Ligaments, tendons, muscles, and bursae provide structure and stabilization to the joints as well. All must function properly together to insure ease of movement and longevity for the joint.        
Our primary concern is the status of the articular cartilage. When healthy, articular cartilage forms a smooth, slick surface for the bone ends providing pain free movement and resilience. Many variables influence the viability of articular cartilage including, mechanical forces, trauma, disease, aging, and osteoarthritis. In all such cases, the integrity of the articular cartilage may be compromised. As the healthful qualities of articular cartilage diminish, wear is inevitable. Bone surfaces become coarse resulting in painful afflictions of inconvenience, inflammation, and in extreme cases incapacitation.
Articular cartilage is compromised of 65–80% water, collagen, proteoglycans, and chondrocytes. Collagen comprises microscopic fibers found in all tissues such as skin, tendons ligaments, and joint cartilage. This versatile protein provides elasticity and the structural framework of the cartilage matrix. Proteoglycans are molecules of protein and amino sugars, interwoven with collagen fibers to form the articular cartilage. Due to their dense negative ion content, these molecules are able to attract and retain water within the cartilage formation specifically for lubrication.
Proteoglycans provide the unique mechanical properties for resiliency and recovery under compressive forces. Chondrocytes are active cells within the cartilage, which manufacture new collagen and proteoglycan molecules while excreting enzymes, which remove damaged cartilage and proteoglycan molecules. Chondrocytes also produce synovial fluid for nutrient transportation and hyalauran lubrication. Synovial cells work in concert with chondrocytes to produce hyalauronan; also known as hyaluronic acid. This important glycosaminoglycan (GAG) is an integral part of both synovial fluid and articular cartilage. Within the articular cartilage, hylauronan provides viscoelastic properties allowing ease of motion between opposing surfaces and increasing compressive resistance. Within the synovium, hyaluronic acid as synovial fluid provides an effective barrier regulating the introduction of plasma components. Under normal conditions, the body will synthesize sufficient amounts of base components to maintain and regenerate articular cartilage, while limiting the production and release of destructive proteinases and enzymes. Yet, with the onset of degeneration, the demand for these base components becomes taxed and supplementation becomes necessary. Supplementation being the addition of metabolic precursors to the diet, aiding in the biosynthesis of proteoglycans, GAG's, hylauron, and collagen.
Metabolic precursors for the production of articular cartilage include, chondroitin sulfate, a glycosaminoglycan polysaccharide, which is a primary component of articular cartilage comprising an aminosugar and an organic acid or sugar. Specifically chondroitin sulfate is broken down into sulfate disaccharides and N-Acetyl galactosamine. Glucuronic acid is the key substrate comprising one half of the hyaluronan molecule, the other being N-Acetyl D-glucosamine. Chondroitin sulfate, as CS4 and CS6 within the body, are a critical class of glycosaminoglycans which bind water to the articular cartilage matrix and are necessary for the formation of proteoglycans.
Glucosamine, as glucosamine 5-phosohate, is naturally occurring within the body. It is fundamental catalyst for the biosynthesis of glycosaminoglycans, proteoglycans, hyaluronan, and collagen. Glucosamine is the primary amino sugar found in tissues and articular cartilage. Glucosamine is available in exogenous forms, glucosamine sulfate sodium, glucosamine hydrochloride and N-Acetyl D-Glucosamine. These forms are highly bioavailable in mammals. The remaining exogenous form, glucosamine hydroiodide, is not well tolerated or assimilated.
Each compound demonstrates properties unique in origin and activity within the body. Glucosamine sulfate sodium, glucose and an amine bound to sodium sulfate, is made bioavailable by catalyzing the conversion of glucosamine to GAGs. Glucosamine hydrochloride, an amino derivative obtained by chemical hydrolysis of hydrochloric acid on disaccharides, is bioavailable for the production of hyaluronic acid, N-Acetyl D-Glucosamine, a two amino derivative of glucose obtained by chemical hydrolysis of chitin, a polysaccharide and sub-component of hyaluronic acid. Glucosamine sulfate potassium, an aminosugar composition bound to the mineral potassium, facilitates cellular membrane function and sustained release of primary substrates (glucosamine) for collagen and proteoglycan synthesis. Methylsulfonymethane (MSM), the most bio-available sulfur compound found in the body, is an integral part of hemoglobin and body tissue, and is essential for the synthesis of connecting tissues, collagen and the essential amino acids methionine and cysteine. Utilized as an anti-inflammatory and blood vessel dilator, exogenous MSM influences cellular membrane potentials relating to cellular transfer of sodium and potassium. Manganese proteinate is a peptide bound mineral which catalyzes GAG and collagen synthesis. Sodium ascorbate is an electrolyte bound ascorbate needed for collagen production and aids in the body's ability to utilize manganese.
The biosynthesis of these metabolic precursors follow specific pathways to produce new articular cartilage while regulating the damaging effects of destructive enzymes. Exogenous glucosamine allows the body to exceed the natural rate-limiting thresholds whereby glucosamine becomes the stimulant in the production of proteoglycans and GAGs. Exogenous glucosamine also stimulates the chondrocytes to produce more collagen and enhance articular cartilage metabolism. Once this cycle is enacted, the metabolic precursors are utilized until the rate-limiting threshold is normalized.
Numerous disclosures suggest the introduction of nutritional supplements as therapy for the treatment of connective tissues. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,682,076 (Rovati et al.) glucosamine sulfates are used to treat arthritic conditions. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,697,652 (Rovati et al.), N-acetyl glucosamine is used to treat degenerative afflictions of the joints. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,364,845 and 5,587,363 (both to Hederson) show that glucosamine, chondroitin and manganese are used to protect and repair connective tissue. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,840,715 (Florio), N-acetyl glucosamine sulfate, chondroitin sulfate, gamma linolenic acid ercosapentaenoic acid and docosahexaneoic acid, and manganese aspartate are combined to treat arthritis symptoms. U.S. Pat. No. 5,916,565 (Rose et al) teaches a composition comprised of D-glucosamine hydrochloride, chondroitin sulfate, cayenne, ginger, turmeric, yucca, Devil's Claw, nettle leaf, Black Cohosh, alfalfa, and celery seeds to repair and maintain damaged tissues in joints of vertebrates. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,162,303 (Goodman et al.), ascorbate is used as a collagen modifier and a wound and tissue healer. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,922,692 (Marino), glucosamine sulfate and chondroitin sulfate are added to foodstuffs. Finally, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,973,605 (Hershler), methlysulfonylmethane (MSM) is touted as an anti-inflammatory and pain reliever.
Accordingly it is understood, the previous references have been useful to varying degrees; however, none of these prior investigators disclose a complete composition of metabolic precursors, comprising: glucosamine potassium, methylsulfonylmethane, chondroitin sulfate, glucosamine sulfate, glucosamine hydrochloride, N-Acetyl D-Glucosamine, sodium ascorbate, and manganese proteinate, specifically combined to work synergistically as biocatalyst in the production of articular cartilage. Nor do these prior disclosures teach or suggest the use of glucosamine potassium and/or methlysulfonylmethane to facilitate cellular uptake of these vital precursors.